Scary Stories To Tell Whilst Camping
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: The boys take it in turns to tell 4 tales of horror, suspense, sex, gore, psychos, werewolves and killer dreidels.


Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were out at the South Park Mountains camping.

Cartman was telling a scary story.

Cartman: And than Billy opened the door of the confession booth to find the priest dead and with a dreidel in his neck. He knew the killer Jew was in here somewhere-

Kyle: Cartman! Enough!

Cartman: Why Khal?

Kyle: Your scary story is completely insensitive to Jewish people like me.

Cartman: It's a scary story Kyle. Wow, Horror movies suck these days.

Stan: Tell me about it.

Kyle: Do you think that discussing about modern day Horror movies are gonna make me forget about you ripping on Jewish people?

Cartman: No! I just feel like discussing about it.

Kyle: Discussing my ass!

Stan: They always rely on cheap jump scares, not any scares.

Kyle: Are you seriously gonna ignore the fact that Cartman once again ripped on me for being Jewish?

Kenny: And they always have either ghosts or demons as an antagonist. Do you wanna know my idea of a good Horror?

Cartman: Tell us Kinny.

Kyle: I'm not gonna sit here and ignore the fact that Cartman ripped on my religion!

Stan: Kyle, just get over it and let Kenny finish.

Kenny: I always loved the Horror movies where there are teenagers going to have sex and than they get killed by some mad man in a mask.

Cartman: Wait, I have a great idea. How about we take it turns to tell a scary story? And we judge which one's the scariest.

Kyle: Cartman, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Stan: Yeah!

Cartman: Alright, who wants to start first?

Kenny: Me! Me! Me! Me!

Cartman: Alright Kinny. Go on.

Kenny: Like I said, I've always loved Horror movies where there's a killer killing teenagers having sex, so I call this story...Have sex, than die!

**Have Sex, Than Die! (Story 1)**

_Kenny (Narrating): It was Saturday the 14th and 12 students from South Park High are out on a weekend getaway to camp diamond lake and those 12 students are, Stan Marsh, Wen-_

Stan: Wait! So the characters in this story are us?

Kenny: Yeah!

Stan: Sorry, continue.

_Kenny (Narrating): As I was saying, those 12 students are, Stan Marsh and his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski and his girlfriend Heidi Turner, Token Black and his girlfriend Nichole Daniels, Craig Tucker and his boyfriend Tweek Tweak, Butters Stotch and his girlfriend Nelly, whatever her last name is and me and my girlfriend Tammy Warner. Our story starts with us aged 17 and 18 getting out of a van._

_The 12 students got out of the van._

_Nichole: Stan, it's like totally cool that your Dad has allowed us to smoke some of his marijuana._

_Stan: Well business has been dying with him so selling it to teens was his last resort._

_Butters: Are you sure that coming here for the weekend is a good idea?_

_Nelly: What's wrong my favourite dork? You scared that the urban legend might be true?_

_Butters: Actually I was more concerned about the condition of the house._

_A roof tile fell._

_Wendy: Wait urban legend?_

_Butters: I didn't know there was an urban legend._

_Tammy: There is._

_Kenny: My Dad told me it whilst he was high at one point._

_Kyle: Well how about we tell it around the campfire tonight?_

_Token: Doesn't sound like a bad idea._

_Nichole: It does give it a spooky atmosphere._

_Craig: Oh sure. Telling at night sounds like a great idea. Some poor soul will tell the story and creep everyone out and at the end of the story some other guy will pop out of nowhere wearing a mask or a cloak scaring the morons._

_Later._

_Stan: So would anyone care to tell the story of the legend?_

_Craig: Here we go!_

_Tweek: Craig! Stop being negative!_

_Tammy: I'll do it._

_Wendy: Stan hold me. It might be scary._

_Stan: Alright sexy._

_Stan and Wendy held each other._

_Tammy: Legend has it that a camp councillor named Jason Kroger accidentally hit a little boy with a machete. He tried to get a councillor to call an ambulance, but what he didn't know was that the rest of the camp councillors were teenagers and they were fucking each other's brains out. The councillors called an ambulance half an hour later, but when the ambulance arrived the boy died. Jason feeling so guilty and felt like his death was all the teenagers faults, decided he should kill any teenager who has sex in this exact camp. After killing about 13 teenagers, the police finally arrested him and put him in a cell. And the next day, he wasn't in his cell. Everyone thought he went back to the camp, but they never found him. Some say that Jason's still at the camp waiting to strike._

_Some guy pops out of nowhere wearing a mask scaring the poor souls._

_Craig: Told ya._

_And that person was Kenny._

_Kenny and Tammy were laughing._

_Kenny: Oh you should've seen the looks on your faces! Hysterical!_

_Craig: Am I the only one who saw it coming?_

_Token: I did not expect that._

_Nichole: Me neither._

_Wendy: Wow! That story was scary._

_Tweek: God! I think I'm about to crap my pants. I'm gonna go somewhere, where I can crap in piece._

_Craig: Oh. That sounds like a great idea._

_Tweek: Well I'm gonna do it pretty far away so nobody can see me. AAAAHHHH!_

_Craig: Tweek, do you need company?_

_Tweek: Nah! You go back to the house and I'll be back._

_Craig: Ok honey. That doesn't sound like a bad idea._

_Tweek: Craig, stop being sarcastic and let me go and crap in piece._

_Craig: Fine._

_Craig and the rest of the victims- I mean students go to the house to get busy._

_Meanwhile Tweek went about 1 mile away from the house to have a crap in the woods._

_Tweek pulled down his pants so he could take a crap, when all of a sudden..._

_Somebody grabbed Tweek by the head and smashed his head repeatedly against a tree causing Tweek to scream and die a bloody and gruesome death._

_Meanwhile at the house._

_Stan and Wendy were making out on a couch and taking each other's clothes off._

_Nelly: You two!_

_Wendy: What?_

_Nelly: You're supposed to fuck upstairs!_

_Stan: We're making out not fucking, there's a difference._

_Token: Hey Kenny! Tammy! Come on! Other people need to use the room._

_Meanwhile._

_Kenny and Tammy were having sex in the room._

_Tammy: Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

_They stopped thrusting and lied on their backs._

_Tammy: Wow Ken! That was amazing!_

_Kenny: Yeah! Do you wanna do round 2?_

_Tammy: Yeah sure._

_Kenny: Hold on._

_Kenny started to shout the others._

_Kenny: Guys. We're doing round two._

_Heidi: What?! Oh come on!_

_Kyle: Damnit!_

_Stan: Well, I'm not waiting all night, come on Wendy. We can try somewhere else._

_Wendy: Like where?_

_Stan: Maybe the kitchen._

_Craig: Oh come on! We have to eat in there!_

_Stan: Just get whatever you need from there._

_Token: Alright._

_Craig: Tweek's been gone for a while guys, I'm pretty worried._

_Token: I'll go find him._

_Nichole: Don't be long honey._

_Token: I won't._

_Token left._

_Craig: I doubt he'll be back._

_Outside the house._

_Token was looking for Tweek._

_Token: Tweek? Tweek? Tweek! Look what I got for you._

_Token shook a cup filled with coffee._

_Token: Tweek? Tweek? I hope you aren't trying to hide your horrible disfigurement._

_Token than saw Tweek's corpse, his face was brutally destroyed, leaving nothing but blood and a skeleton._

_Token screamed._

_All of a sudden, Token got stabbed in the stomach with a machete and died._

_Meanwhile._

_Stan and Wendy had just finished having sex in the kitchen._

_They were lying on top of the table._

_Wendy: Wow Stan! That was amazing._

_Stan: Yeah! You were amazing. I'm gonna go and make a sandwich, do you want anything?_

_Wendy: Diet Coke._

_In the room_

_Nichole: Token's been gone for a while. We should go look for him._

_Heidi: Relax Nichole, he probably hasn't gone far._

_Nichole: I've called him twice and he hasn't answered._

_Butters: Well me and Nelly were going to the store to get some things so maybe on the way we could look for him._

_Nichole: Alright you two. Catch._

_Nichole threw the key to the van and Nelly caught it._

_Nelly: Won't be long._

_Craig: Aren't we just gonna come to the conclusion that maybe they got killed by Jason Kroger?_

_Heidi: Craig, it's just a story._

_Craig: Based on a real murderer. Hello?! And I bet you 6 dollars the van will break down._

_Nelly: Come on Butters._

_Nelly and Butters got out of the house and entered the van._

_Butters was the one driving._

_Nelly: Hey Butters do you mind if I give you something whilst you're driving?_

_Butters: Sex?_

_Nelly: Something equally sexy than sex._

_Nelly started to unzip Butters' pants and started to suck his cock._

_Butters: Oh! That feels good._

_Suddenly the van broke down._

_Butters: Aww shit!_

_Nelly: What?_

_Butters: The van's not working. Looks like Craig owns me 6 dollars._

_Nelly: Oh my God!_

_Butters: We have to call somebody._

_Nelly: Wait, maybe we could do something together before we call somebody._

_Butters: What?_

_Nelly took off her shirt._

**(A/N I'm not a pervert, I'm just satirising the slasher genre)**

_Butters did the same._

_Nelly lays down on her back._

_And Butters goes on top of her and starts thrusting._

_Nelly: Oh Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

_Unknown to them somebody was watching them inside the van._

_It was a guy wearing a football helmet and he was jacking off._

_Nelly: Hey! Stop jacking off and let us fuck in piece!_

_Suddenly without warning the couple were impaled with an iron bar._

_Back at the house._

_Nichole: Token's been gone for a really long time guys._

_Craig: Can you complain about something else?_

_Heidi: Jesus! What round are Kenny and Tammy on?_

_Kyle: Round 4._

_Stan got out of the kitchen wearing his underpants._

_Stan: Oh my God! I hope I don't become a Dad. Because sex with Wendy was amazing._

_Nichole: Stop bragging on about it, those two upstairs are much more tolerable._

_Back upstairs._

_Kenny and Tammy were breathing heavily after another round of sex._

_Kenny: I think we've done enough._

_Tammy: Come on Ken, one more time._

_Kenny: Oh alright. I'm gonna freshen up._

_Kenny got out of bed and went into the bathroom._

_He got to the sick and turned on the tap, until it was at the point of overflowing._

_Kenny was washing his face when all of a sudden, the killer grabbed Kenny's head and dunked him in the water, causing Kenny to drown._

_Tammy: Oh Kenny. My body's going inpatient._

_The killer put on a white cloak over him and entered the room._

_Tammy: Oh, you wanna be a sexy ghost?_

_The killer didn't say a word._

_Tammy: Ken, you wanna tell me why you won't talk?_

_Still, the killer didn't say anything._

_Tammy: Well come on than._

_Tammy than closed her eyes and the killer got on top of her._

_The killer put his hands on Tammy's throat._

_Tammy: Oh Ken. You aren't trying to kill me aren't you._

_The killer started to choke Tammy._

_Tammy: I...shouldn't...have...said...that._

_Tammy than died._

_After the killer was done killing Tammy and taking off the cloak, there was a knock on the door._

_Kyle: Come on you two, me and Heidi want to use the room._

_The killer opened the door and grabbed Kyle and started to press his thumbs in his eyes._

_Kyle screamed in pain._

_Kyle than died._

_The Killer waited for the others to come upstairs._

_But nothing happened._

_The Killer (Speaking In his thoughts): How did they not hear that? There wasn't any music playing._

_Back downstairs._

_Stan and Wendy were making out on the couch again._

_Nichole: I'm so jelly that I didn't get any action._

_Wendy: Token will be back. Oh Stan! Keep going!_

_Craig: I am totally serious guys! Am I the only one who heard screaming?!_

_Heidi: What do you mean Craig?_

_Craig: There was screaming and it sounded like Kyle, you are all fucking stupid!_

_Stan: Craig stop being an-_

_Wendy: Stan, I didn't say you could stop._

_Stan: Sorry Wendy._

_Wendy: Do you wanna go somewhere else?_

_Stan: Sure._

_Stan and Wendy go down to the basement._

_Craig: Oh sure! That doesn't sound like a a bad idea! The basement is usually a great place to go in these situations._

_Nichole: Craig, you're being a little negative._

_Craig: No! Haven't you noticed how a lot of us have been gone for a very long time? Doesn't it get a little bit suspicious?_

_Heidi: You're just being negative Craig. Kyle will be back any moment._

_Craig: He won't come back because he's probably dead!_

_Heidi: Don't you say that about my Kyle!_

_Craig: I'm not saying it as insult, I'm saying it as a possibility. This weekend is a disaster and I'm assuming since I'm the cynical asshole, I'm gonna be next._

_Suddenly a machete was Craig's head._

_The girls screamed._

_Craig: What did I tell ya?_

_The killer removed the machete and Craig collapsed._

_Nichole: Oh my God!_

_Nichole was about to run out of the house when all of a sudden..._

_The killer threw his machete into Nichole's mouth._

_Heidi: Ahhhhh!_

_The killer started to approach Heidi._

_Craig: And this is the part where the killer suddenly becomes clumsy after killing so many people._

_The killer than face palmed his head and approached Craig and used his foot to crush his head._

_Heidi: Who are you? Are you Jason Kroger?_

_The killer removed his mask to reveal Cartman._

_Heidi: Eric?_

_Cartman: Yes Heidi._

_Heidi: But Why?_

_Cartman: Because when you guys were going for a weekend getaway and said I wasn't invited, you pissed me off! And I really wanted to kill you! So that's what I did._

_Craig: Oh such a poor motivation._

_Cartman: How are you not dead? One minute._

_Cartman approached Craig and teared his head off._

_Craig: Seriously Cartman do something original, you're making Halloween look like Friday The 13th._

_Cartman than kicked Craig's head out of the window._

_Cartman: Now where were we Heidi?_

_Cartman turned around to see Heidi had his machete in her hand._

_Heidi: Get away from me you fat ass!_

_Cartman: Oh my God, you have my machete what ever am I gonna do?_

_Heidi: I don't know._

_Suddenly somebody threw a knife in Heidi's eye and she died._

_Cartman: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I did it! I killed everyone who fucked me over! Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?_

_Suddenly Cartman's head was blown off._

_Stan was standing beside the corpse with a shotgun and was dressed like Ash from the Evil Dead movies._

_Stan: You should've kept "ahead" I'm gonna go back to some groovy love making._

Kenny: The End.

Cartman: Why Da fuck am I the bad guy?

Kenny: Because you are.

Stan: Why did I get turned into a badass at the end?

Kenny: Because you did.

Kyle: And did you only tell this story so you can jack off?

Kenny: Maybe, why?

Kyle: Because you've been jacking off since the story started.

Kenny: But wasn't the story scary?

Cartman: To be honest, it was arousing.

Kenny: But it was supposed to be scary!

Cartman: No Kinny! It was arousing!

Kenny: It was scary! Anyone else have a better story?

Stan: Oh I have one.

**South Park Psycho (Story 2)**

_Stan (Narrating): My name is Stanley Marsh. I am 10 years old. A lot of people call me Stan, I don't care what people call me. I have a fine life, I have two parents who love me very much, a sister who hates me for no reason, 3 great friends and a girlfriend I love very much. I get out of bed every morning to have waffles with golden syrup and bananas cut equally on top. After breakfast I go and wash my face and brush my teeth. I usually wear a hemp shirt but I'm never wearing that again, because THAT SHIRT NEEDS TO GO! I MEAN COME ON IT DOESN'T SUIT ME! THAT SHIRT MAKES ME WANT JOAN RIVERS TO COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! Whoah! That narration got weird quickly. I decided to put on a nice red shirt with a brown coat over it and on my head a red poof ball hat. There is a thing about Stanley Marsh that most people don't know, they think they know it all but they haven't looked deep enough._

_South Park Elementary._

_The school cafeteria._

_Kyle: So you finally stopped wearing that hemp shirt?_

_Stan: Yeah, pretty much._

_Cartman: Good because it did make you look like a fag._

_Kenny: To be honest it suited Shelly more._

_Stan: Yeah. I agree._

_Cartman: So who wants to come to my place and play Call of Duty World War 2._

_Butters: I do._

_Cartman: But there can be no Jews, poor people, wimps, rich people, unfunny comedians and pussies allowed. Which means that Stan, is the coolest out of all of us._

_Stan: I'd love to join you Cartman, but me and Wendy had an arrangement to meet._

_Cartman: No Stan! You are going to hang out with me tonight! Not your hippie girlfriend._

_Stan (Narrating): Some of these days I always wished that Cartman would choke on a piece of his food. I just wanna kill him. He's mean, selfish, fat and is hated by almost everyone, no scratch that. He's hated by everyone._

_Later that day._

_Cartman residence._

_Stan and Cartman were in the living room playing Call of Duty_

_Cartman: So you decided to call off your date?_

_Stan took a nacho and dipped it in some salsa._

_Stan: Nah! It's only in a couple of hours._

_Stan ate the nacho._

_Cartman: Stan, I really need to ask, why did you place newspapers all around the couch?_

_Stan: Because I don't want the salsa to get on the lovely carpet._

_Cartman: Well Mom did say if one of us gets salsa on the carpet I'd be the one to clean it up._

_Stan put on some rubber gloves._

_Cartman: Why the rubber gloves Stan?_

_Stan: No reason._

_Than Stan puts on a raincoat._

_Cartman: Why are you now wearing a rain coat?_

_Stan: Because I am._

_Cartman: Ok. Totally not suspicious._

_Stan: I'm going to the bathroom._

_Stan went upstairs to the bathroom, he flushes the toilet and turned the taps on._

_Stan than picks up the axe he left upstairs._

_Stan: Hey Cartman._

_Cartman: Yeah?_

_Stan: Do you like American Psycho?_

_Cartman: Um. It's ok._

_Stan: It had polarising reviews on release but received a cult following when it was released on VHS. For years people have been analysing the film and it's meaning. To me, I think it's showing us a man being pushed around by society, that he starts to have these psychotic thoughts about killing people._

_Cartman: Sounds like the premise to that new Joker movie which looks kickass._

_Stan: Maybe. Hey Cartman._

_Stan threw the axe to Cartman's head killing him._

_Stan than picked up the axe and started to repeatedly hit Cartman's corpse with it._

_Stan: Try ripping on my girlfriend and my best friend now, you fucking stupid bastard!_

_As soon as Stan finished wailing on Cartman's corpse, he took a seat on the couch and ate a nacho._

_Stan than got a garbage bag and placed Cartman's corpse in it._

_Stan took the bag and placed it in the trash outside._

_Stan looked at his watch._

_Stan: 15 minutes till date night._

_Stan than set off for his date._

_Later._

_Stan made it to the Buca De Faggoncini, and saw Wendy was sitting on her seat waiting for him._

_Stan: Sorry, I'm late._

_Stan kisses her on the cheek._

_Wendy: You're only 3 minutes late, it doesn't matter._

_Stan took his seat._

_Wendy: I've ordered you some food by the way._

_Stan: Thanks Wendy._

_Wendy: You're welcome Stan. Oh, what's that red stuff on your shoulder?_

_Stan notices the red stuff that was soaked into his coat._

_Stan: Oh! That's just some salsa. I went around Cartman's earlier and we shared a few nachos together._

_Wendy: Well, no harm done._

_Stan took off his coat to reveal that he was wearing a red shirt._

_Stan: So any plans for our anniversary?_

_Wendy: I don't know. Maybe we could do something to heat up our relationship._

_Stan: You're not suggesting?_

_Wendy: No! That's something Kenny and Tammy would do._

_Stan: Well, I hope we do something great._

_Wendy: I promise Stan we will._

_The next day._

_South Park elementary._

_The boys were having their lunch, only difference is Cartman's spot was taken by Scott Malkinson._

_Kyle: Any idea where Cartman is?_

_Kenny: I heard he was sick._

_Token: I heard he was dead._

_Butters: Aww gee Token. That's an awful thing to say._

_Token: Well, we all wish he was dead._

_Clyde: I've called him three times and he hasn't answered._

_Jimmy: Maybe I could lighten the mood with s-s-s-some jokes. I bought shoes from a drug dealer. I d-d-don't know what he laced them with but I-I-I was tripping all day._

_Everyone did a sympathetic laugh._

_Stan (Narrating): Jimmy Valmer was a good kid. He may be handicapped but he is bright and smart and everyone liked him. But the one thing I couldn't stand about him was his comedy. It was terrible. It's not Amy Schumer terrible nor is it Tyler Perry terrible. It's Adam Sandler terrible. Some of these days I wished that Jimmy would do something different._

_Jimmy: Anyway would any-anyone want to come to the old warehouse and watch me practice my comedy?_

_Kyle: I've got plans Jimmy._

_Scott: Yeah so do I guys._

_Token: Me too._

_Kenny: Plans._

_Clyde: Can't._

_Butters: Date night for me fellas._

_Stan: I don't know what I'm doing tonight._

_Jimmy: Oh. Well looks l-like I'm going practice my comedy without an a-audience._

_Later at an abandoned warehouse._

_Jimmy was setting up his own audience, a bunch of mannequins._

_Jimmy finished setting up his last mannequin when he heard the door open._

_And Stan entered._

_Stan: Hey Jimmy._

_Jimmy: Oh h-hey Stan. You decided to-_

_Stan: Yeah. I wanted to support one of the funniest guys in South Park._

_Jimmy: Well that's amazing Stan. Why don't you take a seat?_

_Stan: Sure. So this is your audience?_

_Jimmy: Yeah._

_Stan: This doesn't creep you out?_

_Jimmy: No, S-Stan._

_Stan (Narrating): And I thought I was the psychotic one._

_Stan took a mannequin's arm and hid it behind his coat._

_Jimmy: Stan care to do the in-in-introduction?_

_Stan: Sure. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, give it up for the greatest comedian of the century, Jimmy Valmer._

_Stan applauded._

_Jimmy: Wow! What a fan-fan-fantastic audience. For my first act I need a volunteer. How about you S-Stan?_

_Stan: Yeah. Sure Jimmy._

_Stan went onto Jimmy's man made stage._

_Jimmy: Now Stan I want you to h-h-hold this pie._

_Stan: Hey Jimmy, you wanna hear an unfunny joke._

_Jimmy: Well as long as it's cringe, t-t-than I won't mind._

_Stan: You._

_Jimmy: W-w-w-What?_

_Stan: It's you, you're the unfunny joke._

_Stan screamed and pulled the mannequin arm he was hiding in his coat and started to beat Jimmy with it._

_Stan: You're not funny! You hear me! You were never funny!_

_The next day._

_The 4th Grade class._

_The students were doing their work when PC Principal's voice was heard through the PA system._

_PC Principal: Alright everybody listen up, will Stanley Marsh please report to the principal's office?_

_Kyle: What did you do Stan?_

_Stan: Nothing._

_Stan made his way to the principal's office._

_The principal's office._

_Stan entered._

_Stan: Something wrong PC Principal?_

_PC Principal: Stan this is Officer Yates, he will be interviewing you in regards to the recent disappearance of Jimmy Valmer._

_Yates: Thank you PC Principal. Is it ok if I speak to Stan in privacy?_

_PC Principal: Not all._

_PC Principal left the office._

_Yates: Have a seat Stan._

_Stan took a seat._

_Yates: Stan would you like to tell me when was the last time you saw Jimmy Valmer?_

_Stan: Last I saw of him was yesterday. I saw him walking out of school._

_Yates: Well that doesn't give us any clues. Now tell me, where were you in between 5:00 PM and 7:30 PM._

_Stan: Why ask that?_

_Yates: It's just an interview._

_Stan: I was just having a stroll around Starks Pond._

_Yates: On your own?_

_Stan: I rarely stroll, but I was thinking about me and my girlfriend's anniversary._

_Yates: Ok. Were your parents present at all?_

_Stan: Why these questions? You're not accusing me of having anything to do with the disappearance of Jimmy Valmer?_

_Yates: No No No No No! Not at all._

_Stan: Well one thing I know about Jimmy is he has a lot of enemies. The ads for one, two students from special ed named Nathan and Mimsy and PC Principal._

_Yates: Thanks for that info. You may go now._

_Stan left the office and placed a gun in his pocket._

_Saturday._

_Stan (Narrating): Today's me and my girlfriend's anniversary. We've been together for nearly 2 months. We've broken up so many times, but we always get back together in the end. I bought her a heart shaped necklace with our initials on it. I wonder what she wants us to do. She said she wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but it's not sex since we are both 10 years old. I make it to Wendy's house and was greeted by her father._

_Sean: Oh, hey Stan. I'm assuming you're here for Wendy._

_Stan: Yeah Sean._

_Sean: Well come in. Wendy will be down any moment._

_Stan took a seat on the couch._

_Sean: So you have any plans for tonight?_

_Stan: Well Wendy wanted to have a stroll around Stark's Pond because that's where we began our relationship._

_Sean: Sounds nice. So you hear anything about Jimmy Valmer?_

_Stan: Not recently._

_Sean: Well they found a bloody mannequin arm in PC Principal's car. And they tested the blood sample and it was a match to Jimmy's._

_Stan: Really?_

_Sean: Yeah._

_Wendy came downstairs._

_Wendy: Hey Stan._

_Stan got off the couch and held her hand._

_Stan: Ready?_

_Wendy: Yeah._

_They exited the house._

_Stark's Pond._

_Stan and Wendy were walking around the pond holding each other's hands._

_Stan: I'm glad you chose this destination for our date Wendy._

_Wendy: Me too Stan._

_Wendy pulled Stan to a tree._

_Wendy: Now Stan. You ready to take our relationship to the next level?_

_Stan: It's not sex is it?_

_Wendy: Stan I already told you it wasn't._

_Stan: Well what is it?_

_Wendy: Stan._

_Wendy helped both of Stan's hands in hers._

_Wendy: I'm ready make out with you._

_Stan: Really?_

_Wendy: Yeah Stan. I'm ready and I'm wondering are you ready?_

_Stan: Yeah. I'm ready._

_Stan and Wendy slowly leaned in and closed their eyes and kissed each other._

_They make out for 23 seconds when all of a sudden, a gunshot was heard._

_Wendy had been shot in the stomach by Stan._

_Stan: I'm sorry Wendy._

_Wendy was shocked at what Stan had done and collapsed._

_Stan started to run away from the crime the scene, until he was surrounded by cops and got into a shootout with them._

_Stan shot two officers in the head and continued running._

_As Stan was running he shot 3 random civilians in the head._

_Stan ran into the City Wok to take cover._

_Mr Kim: Herro welcome to Shitty Wok can I take orrder pwease?_

_Stan: Order this._

_Stan shot Mr Kim in the head and hid in the janitor's closet._

_As soon as he got into the closet, Stan started to cry._

_Stan (Crying): What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? Why did I kill the only girl I loved? Why did I kill my best frenemy? Why did I kill a handicapped person? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Hell's Pass hospital._

_Stan woke up in a bed confused._

_Stan: How did I get here?_

_Sharon: Oh Stanley baby._

_Sharon started to hug Stan._

_Stan: Hey Mom. How did I get here? And was Wendy hurt._

_Sharon: She was shot by some mean son of a bitch._

_Stan: And who was it?_

_Sharon: I don't know._

_Stan breathed._

_Stan: Mom._

_Sharon: Yeah._

_Stan: I have to confess. I killed people. I killed Eric Cartman, Jimmy Valmer and Wendy. I'm a murderer Mom, I need help._

_Sharon: What are you talking about Stanley?_

_Stan: I killed Jimmy Valmer. He's not missing, he's dead._

_Sharon: I honestly don't know how you could've killed Wendy, you were unconscious beside her._

_Stan: What?_

_Sharon: And Wendy isn't dead, she's making a full recovery. She was shot in the shoulder, lucky girl._

_Stan: What about Jimmy?_

_Sharon: He was found beaten in a warehouse. Turns out he was kidnapped by Nathan and Mimsy._

_Stan: And Cartman?_

_Cartman: Right here asshole!_

_Cartman was beside Stan's bed._

_Stan: What?! But you weren't at school for two days._

_Cartman: I skipped school asshole! So I have no idea why you thought I was dead. Although you did kill me on Call of Duty WWII so many times._

_Stan: What?_

_Sharon: I'm gonna go to the vending machine, you want any cheesy poofs Cartman?_

_Cartman: Yes I want goddamn cheesy poofs!_

_Sharon: Alright no need to be rude._

_Stan (Narrating): I didn't understand why I had those memories of me killing those people. Maybe it was because society pushed me and it gave me those thoughts or maybe it was one hell of a crazy delusion._

Cartman: So that's the story?

Stan: Yeah.

Cartman: So nobody died?

Stan: No.

Cartman: That story was lame Stan and it wasn't even that scary. You just did boring stuff throughout the story and occasionally killed. My story is guaranteed to give you nightmares.

**The Killer Dreidel (Story 3)**

_Ike was playing with the little dreidel made out of clay._

_Ike was spinning it and spinning it._

_And it looked like a harmless little dreidel didn't it?_

_Shiela knocked on Ike's door._

_Shiela: Ike? Are you enjoying that dreidel I bought for only 3 dollars at that mysterious store from that crooked looking Jewish man who's store is so lovely I hope it doesn't disappear the next day. Ike? Ike?_

_Shiela opened the door and saw that Ike had the dreidel in his throat._

_Shiela: OH MY GOD!_

_Shiela was slowly backing away from the disturbing sight she just saw, when all of a sudden._

_The dreidel got out of Ike's throat and span to Shiela and jumped into her eye killing her._

_Kyle exited his room._

_Kyle: Mom is anything- OH MY GOD!_

_The dreidel than stabbed Kyle repeatedly in the chest._

_Meanwhile at a law firm._

_Gerald was typing on his computer when he stopped._

_Gerald: Why do I have the need to go back to my house to check if everything's ok?_

Kyle: Cartman that was stupid?

Cartman: How about the killer kosher food?

Kyle: No.

Cartman: How about the killer Menorah?

Kyle: No!

Cartman: How about the killer rabbi?

Kyle: No! No!

Cartman: How about the killer synagogue?

Kyle: Stop trying to make Judaism scary!

Kenny: Yeah, Cartman. Ever since we got here you've been trying to make Judaism scary.

Cartman: Because it's original.

Kyle: You wanna make Judaism scary Cartman? Well I have a story.

**A Jewish werewolf in South Park (Story 4)**

_Kyle and Kenny were out strolling in the South Park Mountains._

_Kyle: It's so great we decided to go on this stroll Kenny._

_Kenny: Yeah._

_Kyle: But can I ask why did we have to do it at night at this time?_

_Kenny: Because I thought it would be fun._

_Kyle: Really Kenny? I heard a legend of a werewolf out in these parts._

_Kenny: Kyle that's just an urban legend it's not true._

_Suddenly they heard howling._

_Kenny: It's probably just a pack of grey wolves. Or they're finally filming a sequel to The Grey because that ending needed answering._

_They continued walking when more howling was heard._

_Kyle and Kenny started to walk a little faster._

_Kyle: Kenny I don't think that was a pack of wolves or filming for the sequel of The Grey._

_They stared to run._

_Kyle tripped._

_Kenny: Did you like my prank Kyle?_

_Kyle: What?_

_Kenny: That howling, it was just a stereo tied to a mic._

_Kenny and Kyle started laughing._

_Kyle: You scared me you bastard. Help me up._

_Kenny held out his hand to help Kyle, when all of a sudden._

_Kenny was attacked by some kind of wolf._

_Kyle screamed and started to run away._

_The wolf was mauling on Kenny and teared his face off._

_The wolf started to make chase to Kyle._

_Kyle made it to the ShiTiPaTown and ran into Jimbo's gun store._

_Kimono: Howdy. Welcome to Jimbo's gun store can I interest you in any weapons?_

_Kyle: JIMBO! There's a werewolf after me!_

_Jimbo: Oh don't be silly Kyle. That is just some old wise tale._

_Suddenly the wolf smashed into Jimbo's shop and attacked Kyle._

_Kyle: Help Me!_

_Jimbo: It's coming right for us!_

_Jimbo grabbed his rifle and shot the wolf 6 times._

_Ned: Mmmm, what the fuck was that?_

_Jimbo: I don't know. Call an ambulance and prepare the defences for those animal rights activists._

_Hell's Pass hospital._

_Kyle was on a bed resting._

_Heidi, Stan, Jimbo and his family were at Kyle's side._

_Shiela: Is he gonna be alright doctor?_

_Doctor: Despite it taking a huge chunk out of his shoulder, he is gonna make a full recovery._

_Gerald: Oh thank God!_

_Heidi: Will he wake up?_

_Doctor: Well maybe in a few days or..._

_Kyle screamed._

_Doctor: A few seconds._

_Stan: Kyle!_

_Heidi and Stan hugged Kyle._

_They stopped hugging Kyle._

_Kyle: How long was I-Ow!_

_Doctor: Take it easy Kyle, that thing took a huge chunk out of your shoulder. You're lucky to be alive._

_Kyle: How long will it take to heal?_

_Doctor: W managed to fit in some stitches, so maybe a few weeks. But the scar will be pretty visible._

_Kyle: Oh.__ Where's Cartman?_

_Stan: Where do you think?_

_Kyle: Oh of course he abandons me, especially when I got attacked by a fucking wolf!_

_Jimbo: Well it was one huge wolf. I could make one big ass carpet out of it._

_Stan: Uncle Jimbo!_

_Jimbo: What Stanley?_

_Stan: You can't make an animal a piece of furniture, it's disgusting._

_Jimbo: What do you want me to do with it?_

_Stan: Anything but that!_

_Later._

_Jimbo was walking down the street wearing a wolf coat._

_Stan: Jimbo!_

_Jimbo: What? You said don't turn the wolf's body into furniture._

_2 days later._

_Kyle was still in the hospital resting._

_Doctor: How are we doing Kyle?_

_Kyle: Pretty better actually._

_Doctor: Amazing. You shall be out in a few days._

_Kyle: Oh thank God._

_Doctor: How's your shoulder?_

_Kyle: It feels better actually._

_Doctor: Huh?_

_Kyle: It feels better now._

_The doctor moved the cloth away from Kyle's shoulder to discover that wound has fully healed._

_Doctor: That's odd. I may have to keep you in here for a few days Kyle._

_Kyle: Why?_

_Doctor: To run some tests._

_Kyle: What kind of tests?_

_The Doctor took a sample of Kyle's blood._

_Kyle: Ow!_

_Doctor: Sorry. You rest now ok?_

_5 hours later._

_Kyle was sleeping when he got woken up by somebody shaking him._

_Kyle: What the fuck?_

_Kenny: Hey Kyle._

_Kenny showed up and he had a bone sticking out of his arm, scratch marks on his face and had a chunk of his neck was missing._

_Kyle: Kenny? What the fuck happened to you?_

_Kenny: I died._

_Kyle: Than why are you here if you're dead?_

_Kenny: Because you're hallucinating._

_Kyle: I am?_

_Kenny: Yeah. That's a side effect to your attack._

_Kyle: Attack?_

_Kenny: Oh yeah. You were attacked by a werewolf._

_Kyle: What?!_

_Kenny: Oh yeah! Turns out those legends were true._

_Kyle: When will the transformation start?_

_Kenny: When Stan stops wearing that awful hemp shirt? No! When the full moon rises dummy! So I suggest you kill yourself._

_Kyle: What?_

_Kenny: Do you wanna hurt the ones you love?_

_Kyle: Alright Kenny. I'll do it._

_Kyle got off the bed and went to a desk and retrieved a scalpel._

_Kyle placed the scalpel on his neck but was unable to move it._

_Kyle: I can't do it._

_Kenny: Do you want me to do it?_

_Kyle: Yes._

_Kenny: I can't do it you moron! I'm a hallucination!_

_Kyle: What am I gonna do if I can't kill myself?_

_Kenny: Well that's the only way._

_Kyle: Are you sure there isn't another way?_

_Kenny: No! And by the way you're fucked._

_Kyle: Why?_

_Kyle looked out of the window and realised the full moon was out._

_Kyle: Ow!_

_Hair started to grow on Kyle and than his fingers started to extend._

_His nose turned into a snout and his mouth started to extend._

_Kyle: What's happening?!_

_Claws started to grow out of Kyle's nails and his legs started to extend._

_Kyle's ears also extended._

_A yarmulke grew out of Kyle's head as the transformation was complete._

_Kyle has officially turned into a Jewish werewolf._

_The werewolf jumped out of the window and attacked a paramedic who was on a smoke break._

_The werewolf tore the paramedic's head off._

_The werewolf continued it's rampage to downtown South Park and attacked a cop on patrol and sliced his neck._

_The werewolf than attacked a young couple by crushing their heads._

_The werewolf than attacked Thomas Tucker's car._

_Thomas: What was that?_

_The werewolf threw a random phone box into Tweek's coffee._

_The werewolf howled into the night._

_The next day._

_Tegridy Farms._

_Randy was retrieving the mail from his post box when he found a naked Kyle._

_Randy: Probably nothing._

_Randy went back into the house._

_Randy: Hey Stan._

_Stan: Yeah Dad?_

_Randy: Your friend is outside the house naked._

_Stan: Huh?_

_Stan went outside to investigate._

_Stan eventually found the naked body._

_Stan: Kyle!_

_Kyle woke up._

_Kyle: Stan? Where am I?_

_Stan: Welcome to Tegridy Farms Kyle._

_Kyle: Aww shit! I'm miles away from home._

_Stan: Kyle, how did you get here? And why are you naked?_

_Kyle: Stan, I'll tell you, once I get some clothes on._

_Later._

_Kyle had some clothes on, he wore some of Stan's clothes._

_Stan: Now can you tell me?_

_Kyle: Will you believe me if you I tell you?_

_Stan: From all the shit I've seen I'll believe in anything._

_Kyle: Stan. I've been turned into a werewolf._

_Stan: Really you were the werewolf that killed 5 people last night?_

_Kyle: Oh my God! I killed people?_

_Stan: Unfortunately yes._

_Kyle: Oh my God! Kenny was right I should kill myself._

_Stan: I thought Kenny was dead._

_Kyle: He is. I just hallucinate him._

_Stan: Are you hallucinating him right now?_

_The hallucination of Kenny was sitting next to Stan._

_Kyle: Yeah._

_Stan: Well I don't want you to die Kyle, you're my super best friend._

_Kyle: I know. But I don't want to hurt you!_

_Stan: Kyle, I know somebody who might help._

_Later._

_Stan and Kyle entered Dr. Mephesto's lab._

_Dr. Mephesto: I haven't seen you two in a while._

_Stan: I know Mephesto._

_Dr. Mephesto: Now what can I do for you?_

_Stan: Well it's Kyle._

_Dr. Mephesto: Why? Does he want another ass?_

_Kyle: What?! No! I do not want another ass! I want your help with my problem._

_Dr. Mephesto: And what's the problem?_

_Kyle: I get turned into a werewolf when a full moon shines on me._

_Dr. Mephesto: A curse?! I'm a scientist not some psychic or some mystical fortune teller. Whatever!_

_Kyle: Stan, why did you take me here if he wasn't gonna help?_

_Dr. Mephesto: But if I could take a sample of your blood, I could trace the location of the original host._

_Mephesto uses a syringe to take Kyle's blood._

_Kyle: Ow!_

_Dr. Mephesto: Sorry, I should've warned you. It'll only take a couple of hours, so maybe I could suggest you could watch a movie while you wait. How about An American Werewolf In London?_

_Kyle: Oh! Irony!_

_Dr. Mephesto: How is that irony? An American Werewolf In London is the only film I have on DVD._

_Stan: Come on Kyle. A little John Landis won't hurt._

_Two hours later._

_Stan: That film was hilarious._

_Kyle: I thought it was a little scary._

_Stan: Well it was both scary and funny._

_Dr. Mephesto: Alright, I got the results back._

_Stan: And?_

_Dr. Mephesto: I have the identity of the original werewolf._

_Kyle: Who is it?_

_Dr. Mephesto: The original werewolf is...This is my first time opening this envelope so sorry if I get a little bit surprised. The original werewolf is...oh that explains it._

_Kyle: Who is it?_

_Dr. Mephesto: The Jewish culture's 2nd oldest enemy...Mel Gibson._

_Kyle: Mel Gibson! So that's who the werewolf that attacked me was?_

_Dr. Mephesto: No when they retrieved the actual body. The wolf reverted back into Taylor Lautner._

_Stan: Mel Gibson? Oh no! I'm not doing him again._

_Kyle: I think you have no choice Stan. Unless you want me to remain a werewolf._

_Stan: Alright. Let's go and get the bus to LA._

_Dr. Mephesto: Wait? Are you sure you don't want an extra ass?_

_Stan: Dude! Nobody does._

_Dr. Mephesto: But I always wanted to give a werewolf an extra ass._

_Kyle: For the last time no!_

_Later._

_On the bus ride to LA._

_Kyle was sitting on his own._

_The Kenny hallucination sat next to him._

_Kenny: So Mel Gibson?_

_Kyle: Yeah._

_Kenny: I wonder why he got turned into a Jewish werewolf._

_Kyle: Maybe there is an explanation._

_Kenny: I mean killing yourself does seem like an option._

_Kyle: Dude, I cant kill myself._

_Kenny: Again best option ever._

_Kyle: But I don't wanna die, I'm 10 years old._

_Kenny: Kyle. You have no choice!_

_Kyle: I don't wanna kill myself!_

_Kyle shouted so loud that the passengers started eyeing him._

_Stan: Kyle you ok?_

_Kyle: Yeah Stan._

_Gibson Manor._

_They enter the garden and passed the security guard._

_Stan knocked on the door and Mel Gibson answered._

_Mel Gibson: Oh! You again! Come here to steal my money again! Well sorry if Dragged Across Concrete wasn't how you wanted it to be!_

_Stan: I never saw that movie._

_Mel Gibson: Oh. What do you want?_

_Stan: Mel can we come in?_

_Mel Gibson: And torture me?!_

_Mel grabbed a big ass cross and set it up._

_Mel Gibson: Go on! Nail me onto the cross, I'll take anything._

_Stan: No Mel! Me and my Jewish friend Kyle need your help._

_Mel Gibson: My help? With what? Braveheart 2? Somebody actually wants me to make it! It could get best picture._

_Stan: Mel! My best friend is being turned into a Jewish werewolf and the source leads to you!_

_Mel Gibson: I thought this day would never come!_

_Mel took a seat and started to play with his nipples._

_Mel Gibson: It was the year 2006 and I was being arrested for being intoxicated and blamed the Jewish culture for all the worlds wars. And because of that, Sarah Jessica Parker and Patricia Arquette, who are actually Jewish cursed me with a werewolf curse. I had the curse for 3 years until I passed it to Taylor Lautner. And it really explains why Jacob from Twilight is usually shirtless in every scene._

_Stan: But Sarah Jessica Parker's dead._

_Mel Gibson: And thank God she's dead. She turned half of my security to stone_

_Kyle: But Patricia Arquette isn't dead._

_Mel Gibson: But I don't know where she is. But rumour has it she's living in Barbara Streisand's condo in South Park._

_Stan: We need to get back to South Park!_

_Kyle: Shit! Full moon!_

_Kyle was right a full moon was shining on Kyle._

_Kenny: I told you killing yourself was a good idea._

_Kyle's transformation started again._

_Mel Gibson: Whatever your name is hide! I'll hold him off._

_Stan ran to hide somewhere._

_Mel Gibson grabbed a sawed-off shotgun from his drawer._

_He pulled the trigger but it wasn't loaded._

_The werewolf stood in confusion._

_Mel Gibson: I love a good old tribute._

_The werewolf attacked Mel Gibson._

_Whilst being attacked, Mel repeatedly screamed "Kerblaaa!"_

_The werewolf clawed him and than tore off his face._

_Stan hid in the kitchen and for some reason mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling._

_The werewolf slowly approached Stan and Stan closed his eyes preparing for the worst, but the werewolf just walked away._

_Stan: Huh?_

_The werewolf jumped out of the window and attacked Mel Gibson's security guard._

_Stan meanwhile came to a realisation._

_Stan: Mistletoe is it's Kryptonite._

_Stan grabbed a handful of mistletoe and went off to find Kyle._

_Meanwhile the werewolf continued it's rampage across LA._

_The werewolf threw a random civilian through a window, the police tried to hold it off, but they got clawed to death._

_The werewolf than attacks Angelina Jolie by tearing off her big lips, it than attacks Jay Leno by tearing off his big chin and than attacks Seth Macfarlane by biting a hole in his neck._

_The werewolf howled._

_Stan than approach's the wolf._

_Stan: Kyle! Come at me!_

_The werewolf tried to attack Stan, but Stan pulled a piece of mistletoe from his pocket and it started to weaken the werewolf._

_The werewolf started moaning and it collapsed after a few minutes._

_The cops than approached the unconscious creature._

_Cop: Take it away._

_Stan: Wait! It's still human, we have to take it to Patricia Arquette._

_Cop: Why?_

_Stan: Because she's the only one who can break this curse._

_Back at South Park._

_The helicopter flew to the condo and landed on the helicopter pad._

_The soldiers carried out the unconscious body of Kyle with Stan by his side._

_Kyle woke up._

_Kyle: What happened?_

_Stan: You had another transformation and you killed a few people, including Angelina Jolie, Jay Leno and Seth Macfarlane._

_Kyle: Oh my God!_

_Kenny: But at least there won't be any Family Guy._

_Kyle: Shut up Kenny hallucination!_

_Kyle realised he was strapped onto the bed._

_Kyle: Why am I strapped onto this bed?_

_Stan: So you wouldn't escape if you became a werewolf again._

_Patricia Arquette was sitting on her couch reading her book when the soldiers entered._

_Patricia Arquette: What do you want?! Are you here to arrest me for being a witch?!_

_The general entered the building and he looked like Samuel L. Jackson's Nick Fury._

_General: Patricia Arquette. 13 years ago you cursed Mel Gibson with a werewolf curse and now it's been passed onto this 10 year old Jewish boy._

_Patricia Arquette: You want me to break the curse?_

_Stan: No they want you to convert him to Christianity, what do you think?!_

_Patricia Arquette: Well I cant do it._

_Stan: Why?!_

_Patricia Arquette: I would really like to save this poor Jewish boy's soul, but the curse was performed because me and Sarah Jessica Parker did the ritual together and since that she's dead. I can't perform it._

_General: One thing I need to ask, why did you curse Mel Gibson with a werewolf curse?_

_Patricia Arquette: It was on accident. It was originally supposed to be a werejew curse, but instead we cursed him into turning into a Jewish werewolf._

_Stan: But is there another cure?_

_Patricia Arquette: I'm afraid not._

_General: But it was weakened by a mistletoe could that be a cure?_

_Patricia Arquette: I don't know. Sarah told me she did allow there to be a cure, but she didn't say what it was because the ritual was spoken in inane gibberish. But since it has a problem with mistletoe so maybe._

_Stan: So shall we get to work on the cure?_

_General: Yeah. Our scientists will get to work on it right now._

_9 hours later._

_Stan was sitting down watching True Romance with Arquette._

_Stan: When did you curse Mel Gibson?_

_Patricia Arquette: 13 years ago, a day after his public apology. Me and Sarah knew he wasn't sorry, so we broke into his house and we cursed him._

_Kyle: And you two didn't think into reversing the curse when you realised what you did?!_

_Patricia Arquette: We tried to do it. But he kept twisting his nipples._

_Stan: Is the cure done?_

_General: Yes._

_The general gave Stan the syringe with a liquid._

_General: Just place this onto Kyle and than release._

_Stan: I've had my flu shots, so I know how this works._

_The full moon shined onto Kyle and he was starting to change._

_Stan: Shit!_

_Stan tried to inject him, but Kyle punched Stan knocking him out._

_Kyle than transformed into the werewolf._

_The general tried to shoot it but the werewolf used the pistol to impale the general in the eye._

_The general died screaming._

_The werewolf than clawed Patricia Arquette's neck._

_The werewolf jumped out of the window and headed off for South Park._

_Stan woke up, luckily the syringe wasn't broken._

_Stan grabbed a tranquilliser gone and placed the syringe into it._

_Stan: Kyle old buddy here I come._

_Meanwhile the werewolf was attacking civilians by biting their heads off._

_Harrison Yates tried to shoot the werewolf by shooting at it._

_But the werewolf killed Harrison Yates by pressing his claws into his eyes._

_Jimbo: Ned! We have to kill it!_

_Stan: No!_

_Jimbo: Why Stanley?! It's coming right for everybody._

_The werewolf broke Craig's neck and than it tore Tweek in two._

_Stan: Uncle Jimbo. In this gun is the cure I need you to aim it right for Kyle._

_Jimbo: Will it work Stanley?_

_Stan: It's worth a shot._

_Jimbo: How?! He's moving too fast._

_Stan: I'm gonna have to try and hold him still somehow._

_The werewolf tried to tear Towelie in two, but it couldn't do it._

_Towelie: You can't kill me I'm a towel._

_The werewolf just threw the towel right into a random building._

_Stan: Kyle! Listen to me!_

_The werewolf was slowly walking up to Stan._

_Stan: Listen to me, I need you to keep still for me. We wanna help you Kyle, Uncle Jimbo has the cure. I need you to keep still for me. Ok?_

_The werewolf looked like it was gonna stand down, but it pulled it's arm up and was about to attack Stan, when all of a sudden..._

_A part of the werewolf's arm got blown off and so did it's leg._

_And it was shot by Ned._

_Jimbo than fired the tranquilliser and the syringe hit the werewolf._

_The werewolf groaned in pain and it eventually turned back into a naked Kyle._

_Stan: Kyle? Kyle?_

_Kyle: Stan? Why can't I feel my...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

Kyle: The end.

Stan: Kyle, that wasn't even that scary. I found Cartman's story scarier.

Kenny: I found your story scarier.

Kyle: I found Kenny's story scarier.

Stan: What about you Cartman?

Cartman just sat in fear.

Kyle: Cartman?

Kenny: Who's story was scarier?

Cartman screamed and ran off from the group.

Stan: It was yours dude.

Kyle: Yup definitely mine.


End file.
